Away
by Cryeck
Summary: Naruto saw Sasuke kissing Sakura which broke his heart. Naruto decides that it's best for him to leave the village and train with Kurama to protect Konoha since no one will no longer be by his side no more. Sakura finding out Naruto has left, made her determined into getting stronger to get Naruto back or help him accomplish whatever he's trying to do and be by his side. NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

At Valley of The End.

Standing on top of the river are two 16 year old boy. Bloody, wounded, tired and clothes ripped to shreds. One boy has blonde unruly spiky hair with an orange and black jumpsuit. His jacket was ripped off and his shirt ripped to shreds. The boy's name is Uzumaki Naruto. His opponent is a black raven haired boy with onyx eyes. His clothes also ripped to shreds only leaving his black pants. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. The land around them was devastated. Rocks broken into pieces, craters, and broken trees.

The two boys had low chakra levels and both had serious injuries but both managed to put up with the pain. This fight takes place 6 months after the Fourth Shonobi War with Obitio and Marada and their army of the dead. The reason of this battle is to save a friend from the darkness. They knew the outcomes of the battle. They would both die or both come back to the village. They exchanged a few words before doing their last jutsu of the battle.

"Are you ready Sasuke?" said Naruto

"I been ready." replied Sasuke with a rare small smile.

Both started putting the little chakra they had left into their hand. They charged at each other with the intent to kill.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

They both crashed their jutsus together creating a blue ball of energy enveloping them. Naruto and Sasuke both flew away from each other from the blast. Naruto was flung towards a rock creating a crater, he grunted in pain and then fell down into the water slowly descending into the darkness of the river, soon he will die from drowning. Sasuke was thrown back, on top of the water skipping like rocks. He was stopped by a boulder and also fell into the water slowly drowning. Both were barely conscious and thinking the same thing. Finally... the battle was over... no more running away... chasing... now death and peace. With those last thoughts they went to unconsciousness. They had small smiles on their faces, they seem peaceful... without burdens.

Two people were rapidly running towards the two teenagers. A sliver haired man went towards the raven hair boy and quickly took him onto land laying him on his back. The pink haired kunoichi went towards the blonde haired boy and laid him next to his opponent. The two rescuers had to pat their backs to get the water out of their lungs. They both coughed up but were still left unconscious due to their chakra exhaustion and injuries. The pink haired medic had to work fast. She decided she would work on Naruto first and stop the bleeding on his wound before working onto Sasuke. Naruto slightly opened his eyes and with his blurred vision he saw a head of pink hair.

"Sakura?" he said weakly. She shot up her head immediately after hearing her name. She saw Naruto's head slight lifted up before he went back down going unconscious again.

"Naruto stay awake! Please!" yelled Sakura.

* * *

**Naruto's Mind Scape.**

Naruto was standing in front of big cage that had two big red slitted eyes staring at him. The cage contained the beast that has put Naruto through pain throughout his childhood. The beast that made Naruto life without parents. It was the beast that nearly destroyed the village the day he was born. The beast is the Nine-tails fox demon. People call him Kyuubi but Naruto now calls him Kurama since that is the fox demon's real name. During the war Kurama developed a bond with the boy. He got the other tailed demons to work together, he sticks to his word and protect those who are dearest to him and people he doesn't even know. Naruto has found Kurama quite friendly if you got to his good side. He found that Kurama has a sense of humor even if it's cruel humor. They bonded and were quite friendly and caring towards each other.

"**What do you need Naruto?"**

"You think I'm going to die?" asked Naruto.

"**Well I'm not healing you."**

"WHAT?!" screamed Naruto in shock. "Oh Kami! I'm gonna die!" said Naruto as he gripped his hair.

"**Well I stopped healing you once your little vixen grabbed you." **

"Why?"

"**She's doing a good job. There is no need for me to waste my chakra. I think her healing abilities is impressive. If it was another medic healing you, you would probably die."**

"Well you know Sakura-Chan is the best medic in Konoha!" said Naruto with his goofy famous grin.

"**Well good night kit or whatever time it is." **

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Before he could get an answer everything turned black.

* * *

**Hospital**

Naruto woke up and instantly felt pain throughout his whole body. He clenched his teeth to muffle the scream that was in the back of his throat. He closed his eyes and laid still till the pain subsided. When the pain was bearable he sat up slowly and looked around the room. There was a monitor checking his heart rate, his IV bag and the IV needle stuck into a vein in his hand. The place smelled of disinfectants. He was in his least favorite place in the world. The hospital. For once he didn't mind being there because he was in a great deal of pain.

"Hey Kurama can you speed up the healing process?"

**"Don't you prefer your little cherry blossom healing you?"**

"She isn't here right now and if I'm alive, chances are Sasuke is alive too and she is probably in his room and I don't want to bother her."

**"Hmph. Whatever you say kit."**

The Kyuubi started healing Naruto at inhuman speed. After Naruto felt better he stood up and felt the cold floor on the bottom of his feet. He looked around for his clothes and saw them in a corner on a chair neatly folded. After he put on his black shirt and orange pants he decided to look for Sasuke and Sakura.

He made his way to the hallways and saw a nurse close by. He walked towards her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and gave him a smile.

"Oh hello Naruto. I see you finally woke up." said the nurse.

"Yea I feel a lot better. Anyways you know where Sasuke Uchiha's room is?" asked Naruto.

"Oh yes, he's in room 220."

"Thanks."

"218...219...220! There we go." said Naruto to himself.

He was about to enter until he heard voices inside the room. It was a female voice and he instantly knew it was Sakura's. He didn't want to interrupt so he stood by the door. With his enhanced hearing he could easily hear what they were saying.

"Sasuke I'm so glad your back."

"Well you should thank the dobe."

"I want to but he isn't awake yet. I'm surprised he didn't wake up before you."

There was awkward silence in the room.

"Umm soo does that mean you're not going to try and destroy the village again?" asked Sakura

"Ha... you know I feel stupid on how much I let myself go so deep into my hatred and revenge. When I learned the truth.. I.. didn't know what else to do but then I decided I might as well help you guys defeat Madara, Obito and the Juubi. After that... I knew everyone wouldn't just accept me back so I left and waited till Naruto fought to bring me back. Hehe. Weird right?" said Sasuke scratching the back of his head.

Sakura just stared at Sasuke. She still couldn't fully trust him.

"Even if you don't believe me Sakura.. I can't really escape with this chains tied around me.. they are sealing my chakra away.."

Awkward silence filled the room once more. Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura I was impressed that you were able to do the Hyakuguo no jutsu." (Diamond on her forehead like Tsunade) "You turned quite strong."

Sakura was shocked. Did Sasuke just compliment her? Her twelve year old self would be cheering and having a blast but now she didn't feel like she would think she would. They were staring into each other's eyes. Sasuke then leaned in. Sakura was in shock and didn't know what to do so she just sat there frozen. Sasuke closed the distance between them and crashed his lip onto hers. She was shocked but she wanted to see if she had any feelings for him so she returned the kiss.

Naruto peeked into the room.

Naruto eyes had widened and he quickly looked away and put his back against the wall and clutched his shirt where his heart should be. His heart was in physical pain. He never felt this type of pain before. Sure he knew that Sasuke and Sakura would be together and it hurt, but seeing them actually together... the pain is indescribable . He needed to get out of the building. Away from them.

He ran out of the hospital and ran towards his apartment.

* * *

He decided to take a shower to relax. As he stood under the warm water relaxing his muscle he still couldn't get the image of them kissing. It was too much for his heart. He was hurt emotionally and his heart felt physical pain. He took deep breaths too calm down.

After his shower he wore freshly clean boxers and a white shirt. He laid on his bed staring into the ceiling thinking about the scene in hospital.

_She really loves him... she loves him...not me. They were meant for each other. I should be happy for her. Her happiness is what matters, but I don't think I can handle seeing them together... just seeing them hurt so much. Maybe I should leave... I can be like Ero-Sensei.. and continue his work while helping the village."_

After thinking for an hour he made his decision to leave Konoha. This was too much for him. He didn't think it would hurt this bad, but seeing the woman you love so much be with another man that is like your brother... it's too painful for him.

He got up and started packing up his clothes, toothbrush, comb and some food. He was leaving Konoha. He waited till it was night time before he would leave. He left his apartment and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

He took a deep breath before he went into room 220. Sasuke was laying on the bed reading a book. He looked up and saw Naruto with a large backpack.

"Mission already?" said Sasuke with an eyebrow raised.

"No."

"Then why are you all packed up."

Naruto looked down. "I'm leaving the village tonight."

"Hn.." Sasuke replied. "How long are you going to be out for?"

"Well... I don't know, I might not even come back."

"Wait... What? Why are you going to leave when you just got me back. You're the only person I trust here the most. What about Sakura...your friends?"

"..."

"Are you going to answer me or just stand there?"

"Take care of Sakura for me." said Naruto, then he walked out the room and exited the hospital.

Sasuke just sat there in shock. He couldn't believe that Naruto would leave. But why? After he saved him. Wasn't that his goal? Bring him back and have Team 7 together again? Bring peace to the world? Become Hokage?

30minutes later Sakura walked into his room.

"Sasuke have you seen Naruto I can't find h..." she stopped talking as she saw the state Sasuke was in. He was staring at his feet and his hands clutched onto the bed sheets.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"N...Naruto left." he said in a monotone voice.

"He left? The hospital?

"The village."

"What do you mean Sasuke. He probably rushed into another mission like he always does."

Sasuke snapped his head facing Sakura and looking straight into her eyes. His eyes contained hurt, betrayal and sadness.

"He left Konoha and he won't come back... he might not come back." said Sasuke with one tear escaping his right eye.

"What?!"

Sakura ran as fast as she can to the gates of the village. She pumped chakra through her legs and quickly made it to the gates. When she made it she could only see the two guards.

"Where's Naruto?!" she yelled at the guards.

"He left about 20mins ago and he was running pretty fast. He seemed in a hurry."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No he just said it was a something important." after the guard said that he continued on playing cards.

* * *

In the woods.

**"Naruto are you sure about this?"**

"Yes."

**"But you finally got your whole team reunited again."**

"I don't care anymore. Sakura has her Sasuke-Kun now. She's going to be happy."

**"You don't know that. When she finds out she's going to be devastated."**

"..."

**"Kit... think about this."**

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled towards Kurama. "I can't stay there!"

**"Why not!" **Kurama yelled back.

"It hurts too much... I can't be around her knowing she's with somebody else... that she doesn't love me."

The demon fox just stayed quiet. He never cared for humans or had any interest in them other then killing them , but for Naruto... he felt pity for the poor boy. He knows this pain is worse than the whole village shunning and hating him when he was a child.

Naruto began to pick up his pace running with incredible speed despite the pain he was in, knowing that they will soon send in a search team once they find out he has left the village.

* * *

**In the Hokage Tower**

"Tsunade-sama Naruto has left the village!"

Tsunade raises one of her eyebrows. "Hmm? He still suppose to be in the hospital."

"Sasuke said that he left and...and... he might not come back and the guards said they saw him leave in a hurry." said Sakura

"What!?" Tsunade stood up from her chair. "Why would he leave the village and not come back? Naruto wouldn't do that." she slammed her fist onto her desk. "Why didn't the guards stop him?!"

"I think they thought he was going out for a mission but we need to get a retrieval team now, he's still recovering and its dangerous for him to go out there wounded!"

Tsunade snapped her fingers and in a blink of a eye four ABNU members appeared next to her.

"Go find and bring back Naruto NOW!"

The four ABNU members nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Let me go with them please." begged Sakura.

"No, you just worked a eight-teen hour shift at the hospital, your too exhausted."

"But..."

"Sakura go home and rest. We will send you when you are in better condition." Tsunade sat back in her chair with her fingers interlaced below her chin thinking of what Naruto reason for leaving.

"Hai" said Sakura weakly while looking at the floor.

Sakura headed home to get rest because she couldn't do nothing at this point and she was too exhausted to chase Naruto down, she wouldn't get to far. As she laid on her bed everything that happened to her today happened so fast. She really didn't have time to completely process what has happened.

_Naruto left... he might not come back? Why would he leave his friends that are like his family. Why would he leave Sasuke? Why would he leave me? Doesn't he know this would hurt us... me._

She cried into her pillow till she could cry no more and fell asleep with tears staining her face. Her worst nightmare has come true.

* * *

**With Naruto**

He been running away from the village till morning and was exhausted. He found a nice spot in the woods with a little stream. He setted up a small camp where he will rest . He knelt down next the stream looking at his own reflection. Tears streamed down his cheeks into the water, his nails dug into the ground.

"I promise I will protect the leaf even if I'm no longer living there and make sure my friends are safe."

This was his promise and he will not go back on his word. It's his ninja way. He needs to get stronger if he's going to do this without the help of his friends though.

"Kurama?"

**"Yes?"**

"Can you train me... be my master?"

**"So you want me to train you now I see."**

"Yes I want to get stronger for I can protect them since no one will be on my side no longer."

**"Ok I will but you need to unlock the seal permanently. I don't want to just pop out whenever you want me to."**

"..."

**"Well that's the only way I'm going to train you."**

"Can't we train in my mind?"

**"Are you stupid boy? That's not going to help you physically."**

"But..."

**"You don't trust me? I'm hurt." **the fox said sarcastically.

"Fine... but please don't hurt anyone."

**"I won't."**

"..."

**"I promise?" **Kurama doesn't know any other way to convince Naruto so he just waits patiently till Naruto made his move.

He made his decision.

Naruto walked up to the cage and took off the seal and burned it to ashes while twisting the seal on his stomach open. The cage's gates opened. Each step the fox took was like an earthquake.

In real life, red chakra swirled out of Naruto's stomach, the chakra formed Kurama a physical body. The demon fox was three times bigger than Naruto.

The foxed took in a big breath of fresh air.

**"Ahhh. It feels so good to be out once again."**

"Now that you're out your my... sensei now?" Naruto asked nervously.

**"Yes kit but first let me hunt some animals. I haven't done this in a long, long time. " **With that the fox licked his lips and ran into the woods finding his prey.

Naruto was too exhausted to move or think anymore so he moved inside his tent into his sleeping bag and quickly went to sleep. Later that day when he woke up he heard crackling of a fire. He poked his head out his tent and was surprised on what he saw. There was a camp fire and rabbit stuck through a stick roasting in the fire. He saw Kurama eating a deer and by the looks of all the bones around him he ate around ten animals already.

"You did all this?"

**"Duh. You need your nutrients and with those stashes of ramen you packed isn't going to help you very much you fool."**

"HEY!" said Naruto while shaking his fist angrily in the air. "RAMEN NEVER GAVE ME ANY PROBLEMS."

**"Hmph! You fool. Just eat the rabbit and fruits around the trees and you will feel a huge difference. After your done eating we can start training. We should have enough time before we have to move locations." **

"Hai."

* * *

**With Sakura **

"What do you mean you won't let me go!?" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura watch your tone with me!" said Tsunade as she slammed her fist onto her desk creating a crack. Everyone in the room flinched but Sakura.

"NO YOU WON'T LET ME GO AFTER NARUTO WHOS BEEN ON OUR SIDE NO MATTER WHAT AND PROTECTED US COUNTLESS TIMES AND YOU WON'T LET ME SEARCH FOR HIM!?" Everyone stared at the furious Sakura who looked ready to punch something to death. Everyone was scared that they all took steps back from the two super strength ninja.

Tsunade stood up from her chair and yelled back. "IF MY TOP ABNU COULDN'T CATCH NARUTO HE IS PROBABLY FAR OFF AND TILL WE GET LEADS TO WHERE HE IS AT I WILL LET YOU GO BUT WITH THE ATTITUDE YOUR GIVING ME I WON'T LET YOU IF YOU DON'T BEHAVE!"

Sakura was infuriated. What the Godaime Hokage least expected from her student happened. Sakura lifted her leg and smashed it down onto the Hokage's desk splitting it into half. Papers flew everywhere and then Sakura charged at her master with a chakra filled fist. The fist connected to the blonde's bust and she flew through the window into the street of the village. The villagers all looked and were shocked to see the leader of their village punched through her office. Tsunade was in shock but she quickly yelled "Everything is fine but I think you should all go back to your homes!"

"Sakura stop!" Kakashi yelled trying to catch Sakura but she quickly jumped out the hole she punched her master in and pulled her arm back and balled her hand into a fist ready to punch her master again. Tsunade had no time to dodge so she put her arms to an X and molded chakra into her forearm. As the punch the connected to her arm she still felt her bones crack.

_"Damn she's stronger than I remembered." _Tsunade thought to herself. She tried to kick Sakura but she quickly jumped back giving Tsunade time to jump back and heal her arms.

"SAKURA STOP!" her friends yelled.

"I think you should listen to them Sakura before I beat you to a pulp!"

"Shut up! I can't believe you're not letting us go after Naruto! What kind of Hokage are you?!" Sakura yelled.

This made Tsunade furious and she quickly charged at Sakura with her hand balled up in fist ready to punch Sakura. "I DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO KEEP KONOHA AND ITS PEOPLE SAFE!"

Sakura charged at Tsunade with her fist also balled up to a fist and Tsunade with her fist also balled up to a fist.

"YEAH RIGHT!"

Both of their chakra fist collided. They both were locked together fighting over dominance but they Sakura soon felt her hand break and she was thrown back. She was on the floor and quickly dodged Tsunade's kick that broke the ground into a giant crater. Sakura jumped a safe distance from her master quickly healing her broken hand.

"Sakura you're not thinking right! I could easily beat you if your just fighting me recklessly!"

Sakura ignored her and charged at her master and did a combo of punches and kicks as Tsunade dodged most of them except the kick that hit her side. She felt her ribs crack. She quickly recovered and punched Sakura in the chest making her get thrown back into a shop. The shop owner was terrified and quickly left his shop.

"Sorry we will fix that up for you." Kakashi said nervously to the screaming show owner.

Yamato and Kakashi quickly ran up the angry kunoichis and tried to talk some sense into them.

"Guys stop this isn't going to bring Naruto back!"

Tsunade pushed Yamato out of the way and quickly ran into the shop and pushed Kakashi out of the way from aiding Sakura. She jumped onto the stunned Sakura and started landing incredibly strong punches into the young 16 year old body. Sakura was coughing up blood violently and was about to pass out. Kakashi quickly got up and punched Tsunade into a wall stopping the Godaime from killing one of his students.

"STOP! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER?!" Kakashi yelled.

Yamato quickly restrained Tsunade with his wood style jutsu. She struggled to get out but it was no use.

"Hokage-sama you almost killed a ninja from the hidden leaf not to mention your own apprentice."

Tsunade stopped thrashing around and looked at Sakura with her eyes widening. Sakura mouth and chin was covered in blood and she was shedding tears like a waterfall.

"Oh my god what have I done?" said Tsunade in horror.

"You let your emotions get to you. Look where that has gotten you. You too Sakura. I expected better from you. I don't think Naruto would of wanted this." said Kakashi.

"NO! WHY WOULD HE LEAVE US JUST LIKE THAT AFTER HE GOT SASUKE BACK?!WOULD'NT HE KNOW WHAT THAT WOULD DO TO US?!" Sakura yelled with her remaining energy before she went back struggling to keep consciousness.

"Sakura calm down.. I'm sure he has his reasons."

Sakura dug her face into her sensei's chest and cried. Tsunade started crying herself.

_"God.. what did I do? She is just upset that Naruto is gone." _Tsunade thought to herself.

_"Naruto leaving... affected Sakura the most._" Kakashi thought.

_"She really loves Naruto... I could tell since that day he turned into the 4 tails." _Yamato thought

Ino came running into the devastated shop and ran up to her pink haired best friend.

"Oh my god Sakura!" Ino ran up to her beaten up friend and started healing Sakura immediately. "Hokage-sama why would you do this to her!?"

"I'm sorry." Tsunade whispered.

Ino saw her friend's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Sakura finally passed out.

"Kakashi take her to the hospital. I'll set the rest of her ribs and heal her organs there. She is bleeding internally." Ino ordered. Kakashi nodded and quickly took his student to the hospital. The rest of Team 8 and 10 arrived and saw their bloody comrade being carried by Kakashi. They all gave Tsunade angry glares which made her bow her head down in shame. They all followed Kakashi to the hospital while Yamato release Tsunade.

"I...I don't know what came over me." Tsunade stuttered.

"It's not your fault... Sakura got out of control too you know. You guys are just worried about Naruto."

"No! It's not okay. I shouldn't have attacked her that way. I could of...killed her."

* * *

**In the Hospital**

Sakura woke up with enormous pain in her chest and stomach. She let out a scream of pain and nurses quickly went into the room to aid Sakura and Ino walked into the room .

"Sakura don't move your still hurt."

Sakura's face was twisted in pain as she tried her best not to scream out in pain. The nurses walked out the room and Ino went towards Sakura and placed her hand with glowing green chakra onto Sakura to ease her friend's pain. She heard Sakura sobbing.

"Sakura..."

"Why did he leave Ino?" Sakura sobbed out.

Ino couldn't think of anything to say. She just stayed their healing her friend avoiding eye contact because she was starting to cry too.

"He brought finally brought Sasuke back and was on his way on being Hokage. He was doing so great... why would he just leave?"

After a few minutes of Ino healing Sakura silence filled the room and Ino left the room without looking at her friend in the eyes. She didn't want Sakura to see the worry in her eyes.

Sakura fist her balled up so tight her knuckles were white. _"I will become strong... I will let nothing get in my way... I will get you back Naruto, one way or another I'll help you accomplish whatever you're trying to do and I won't be a burden." _ Sakura was determined to get strong, to surpass her masters in order to retrieve back Naruto and be helpful for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**10months later**

"I don't feel his chakra signature." said a red head.

"I don't smell him either." said a man riding a large dog.

"What do you mean?! I mean he was just here! The shop owner said so! You're not even trying!" a pink haired teenager yelled at the man with the large dog.

"Sakura don't get so mad at Kiba. Naruto is just really good in covering in his tracks I can't even sense his chakra and I'm like the best sensor ever."

"Shut up Karin you guys are so useless." Sakura wanted to punch something and Kiba and Karen seem like good targets considering they can't even do their jobs right.

"Sakura ever since Naruto left you been a complete... bitch." Kiba whispered the last part afraid what was going to happen to him.

"What did you say?" Sakura balled up her fist and starting pumping chakra into it enough to kill someone.

Karen panicked as she sense the chakra spike on Sakura. "Sakura calm down! Naruto is doing really good to cover his tracks and he's really good at it. I'm surprised that he could cover it so well but he is Konoha's unpredictable knucklehead ninja."

"Was." Sakura mumbled while hanging her head low holding back the tears that threaten to come out.

Her two friends looked at her with pity. They decided to head back to the hotel and get some rest for the trip back to Konoha. They were in the Hidden Mist for a mission on finding Naruto and bringing him back. Sakura's team contained Karin, one of the last Uzumaki's like Naruto ,and Kiba from the Inuzuka clan. Karen is Konoha's best sensors and Kiba is one of the best trackers when it comes to scents. Sakura was so angry. Her team was useless. They have gotten a real lead on finding Naruto but it's all gone now. She hopes the other search team runs into Naruto and bring him back.

* * *

_"Phew... _That was a close one."

**"I told you were being too careless."**

"Well I didn't get caught now stop complaining."

**"Well I have to knock some sense into your head boy unless you want to go back and watch as your **_**"brother" **_**love all over your pink haired vixen."**

"Shut up Kurama..."

**"Fine.. "**

Naruto could feel his heart beating against his chest. Seeing her again made him remember how much he wants her and loves her but he can't... she's with her true love... Sasuke. Naruto shakes his head from his thoughts and concentrates going through the forest to his training sanctuary.

**"Naruto rest, I'm hunting for our food right now."**

"Ok Sensei."

Naruto cut off the mental link he had with Kurama and he sat with his back against a tree.

After a couple of minutes Kurama came with two dead rabbits and a couple of fruits for Naruto to snack on.

"Oh come on! Rabbits again?" Naruto whined.

**"Shut up boy this is all I can get for now."**

"You're not a very good hunter..." Naruto mumbled.

The Kyuubi ignored the boy's comment and ate his whole rabbit raw while Naruto started up and fire and cooked his.

"So what are we learning today?"

**"Umm..."**

"WHAT?! You don't have any plans or anything?"

**"Yea I have plans now shut up." **Kurama quickly thought of something they could do for training.

"Then what is it?"

**"We will improve on your speed."**

"But we did that already can't I learn some jutsu or something?

**"Shut up fool. Your speed is sloppy, nowhere near your father's level. Speed is the most crucial thing in a battle. That's why your father was considered one of the most powerful shonobi."**

"Yea I know... Well let's get started!"

**"You didn't even eat yet... and your meat is burning."**

* * *

5 hours later

"Alright Sakura it's time to go back to Konoha."

"Yeah I know.." Sakura sighed.

"It's alright Sakura... I'm sure there will be another lead. Naruto is still a dumbass." Kiba joked hoping to cheer up Sakura.

That brought a small smile onto Sakura's features as she remembers the times Naruto has done some really stupid stuff. She hasn't realized how much time they would spend together till he left the village. Now she was mostly in her room staring at the wall crying or training. Her friend's tried to convince her to get out and spend time with them but she always refused and stayed inside her parent's home and curl up in a ball and cry till sleep takes over. Even if she did go out she would never have fun because she was too busy on thinking why Naruto left and where he would possibly be. She was only focused on him and getting stronger. She didn't let nothing get in her way. They would always try to make her rest and make her from overworking her body. She already collapsed a bunch of times from chakra exhaustion. She has started to block out all of her friends and family only to focus on becoming strong and getting Naruto back. The only time she would be around her friends and speak to them is when she was on missions.

She accepted the fact that she will no longer have a social life in order to retrieve Naruto she would have to become smarter and stronger. With her friends trying to hold her back from training proves that they will only slow her down from finding her best friend. The one that she truly loves but is now too late to confess the proper way and be with him for the rest of her life as his lover unless she finds him and bring him back or follow him in his path on whatever he is trying to accomplish.

When they arrived at Konoha they went straight to the Hokage's tower to report to the Hokage.

"We failed to get any lead on where Naruto is headed. He covered his tracks remarkably fast which mean he is probably improving on other skills." Sakura reported.

"Yeah I mean he was pretty good on masking his chakra signature and scent if me and Kiba couldn't track him down even if he was there like 3 minutes before we arrived." Karin threw in.

"I see..." said Tsunade as she put interlaced her fingers together and rested her chin on them. "If that is all, your dismissed."

Sakura quickly turned around and headed out the door. "If there is any information about Naruto's whereabouts please contact me immediately. I will either be at the Library, at my home or the training fields." And with that said she left the Hokage Tower and headed towards the training field.

"Did she even sleep at all during the time you guys were there?" asked a concerned Hokage.

"Nope, she is getting really nasty bags under her eyes. Plus her attitude is getting worse, she treated me and Kiba like crap because we couldn't sense Naruto at all and said that we weren't even trying. She's becoming a real bitch." Karen let out.

"Yup... I agree with you 100% Karen." Kiba huffed.

"Naruto leaving has affected her dramatically. We have to be patient with her and hopefully she will turn her full self if we all give her support and be there when she needs us."

* * *

**With Naruto**

"_Phew..." _Naruto wiped some sweat from his eyebrow. "That was a great workout. I'm exhausted."

**"Hn..." **

"Hey are you even paying attention?"

**"Hn.."**

Naruto walked up to Kurama that was sitting against a tree with something in his huge paws. Naruto gasped at seeing what the 9-tailed beast was holding.

"What the! HAHAH... your reading those perverted books that my old sensei use to read!" Naruto was on the floor laughing his ass off.

**"HMPH! This happens to be a great piece of literature that your legendary sannin, Jiraiya, has written."**

"Yeah whatever you say... pervert."

**"Don't make me angry... you won't like me when I'm angry." **If glares can kill Naruto would be dead by the way Kurama was looking at him.

Naruto gulped and returned on dodging kunai and shurikens his clones were throwing at him too improve his reflexes and speed.

_**"Idiot."**_

After a few hours of training Naruto collapsed and was knocked out.

_He was in a field full of flowers. A cool breeze going through his hair, sunlight kissing his skin. He was in peace walking through the field of flowers. There was a Sakura Tree in the middle of the field and Naruto couldn't resist its beauty and sat against the tree. As he closed his eye enjoying the weathe,r he felt a warm hand land upon his cheek. He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw the love of his life._

_"Sakura-chan..."_

_"Naruto-Kun.."_

_Sakura was leaning in, eliminating the space between them. He felt her breath against his lips and her scent of strawberries and cherries. Their lips almost touched until Sakura pulled back and started screaming out his name._

_"NARUTO!"_

_Naruto was panicking and didn't know why she was yelling until she disappeared and everything went black._

**"HEY NARUTO!"**

Naruto groaned and rolled over to his back with a trail of drool on his chin.

"Huh?"

**"Wake up dumbass."**

"Huh?"

**"Wake up! You have to go get the supplies."**

Naruto rolled over on his side with drool sliding down his mouth. "Go away.. I was having a good dream."

**"Grrrrr..." **Kurama lift up his claws and slashed it down Naruto's back.

"OWWWW!" Naruto screamed out in pain while jumping up and down touching his back. "Why'd you do that for?! I'm bleeding a lot!" panicked Naruto.

**"Well that's what you get for not listening and I will heal you. Stand still."**

Kurama walked up to Naruto and licked his wounds. "Ewwwww, what are you doing?"

**"My saliva will heal you but it might sting a little."**

"What do you mean it will sting a little? Kinda feels nice...ARGH... it's burning!" screamed Naruto in pain. He turned his neck back to see steam coming off his back.

**"Yeah the steam is a good thing, Means your healing now go get supplies that I told you to get and get some new clothes and a new cloak since you know you ruined that one." **chuckled Kurama.

"Why do I have to get new clothes? I brought some already." He said while pointing to his backpack.

**"Yes I know but they all have orange in them."**

"So?"

**"You are sure stupid... *sigh*... everyone knows you were orange so it be easy for them to spot you, that's how you almost got caught just now so why don't you try a different color for a change? Let's see..." **said Kurama while tapping one of his clawed fingers on his... chin? **"You can try on what your dad wore."**

"Navy blue? Hmm that sounds cool.. but not as cool as orange!"

Naruto was walking through the crowd of a village towards the clothing store with his cloak with 3 big slash marks torn through it. Everyone was looking at him strange but Naruto seem too focused on finding a clothing store. He soon found one called Shonobi Fashion . There were a large selection of clothing and supplies that he needed. _'Great! This store has everything I need.' _

Naruto grabbed 2 navy blue long sleeve shirts similar to his dads and 2 black long sleeve shirts. He also got 2 navy blue and black pants and 2 cloaks. He went over to the weapon sections to get a complete set of kunais and shurikens. He read the shopping list Kurama gave him and all he needed to get were two katanas and steel, stone and wood. The last three things on the list made Naruto confused but shrugged it off.

As Naruto was making his way out of the village his stomach started growling as the scent of ramen hit his nose. _'No... I can't eat at that...delicious ramen stand.'_ Naruto was trying to hold back his temptations. _'If I eat there they might recognize me and I can be caught.' _ Naruto kept on walking till he saw a grocery store and an imaginary light bulb popped above his head. _'I can just buy Instant Ramen!'_

Kurama was taking a wonderful nap in a nice patch of grass till a voice he finds irritating, reached his sensitive ears.

"HEY I GOT THE STUFF YOU ASKED FOR!"

**"Do you really have to yell?" **Kurama growled back.

"Well I had to wake you up. Hehe."

**"Well since you got supplies and your weapon we can start on your swordsmanship but first we need to do something."**

"Which is?"

**"To create my human form."**

"Huh? You can do that? Alright let me see it!"

**"I said I have to create it. If I had a human form I would of done it a long time ago. Anyways once I get my human form we can get things done two times faster and much easier without anyone suspecting it you or me with our cloaks and without my fox form, plus I don't like being in that stupid cage inside you anymore."**

"Alright so what do you need to get this human form?"

**"It's quite simply actually. All I need is your blood and hair."**

"That's it? I thought you would have to get a dead body or something."

Kurama lifted one his large clawed fingers. **"Ok I'm going to get your blood now, it's only going to be a small cut."**

"Ok.." Naruto gave Kurama his hand. Kurama grabbed his hand and cutted deeply into his wrist .

"ARGH! I thought you said it was going to be small not fatal!"

**"I need a lot of your blood so you might get dizzy." **Kurama explained. He put Naruto's bleeding wrist over a small wooden bowl and filled it to the top.

"Hey I...I think...I'm gonna pass out." For Naruto wouldn't pass out Kurama licked his wound and steam started coming off his wrist sealing and stopping blood from gushing out. After he healed Naruto he pulled a large chunk of Naruto's hair out. "OUCH!" Kurama mixed the hair and blood with his claw and started chanting a strange language that demons only know. He pumped some of his chakra into the mix of blood and hair and it started bubbling. **"It's almost done but I need you to put some of your chakra into it." **Naruto pumped chakra into the the bubbling stopped the blood was no longer red but a jet black slimy goo.

**"Alright let's get this over with." **With that said, Kurama quickly chugged the black goo. **"BLAH... that was disgusting."**

The fox then went into a meditative pose. He was concentrating in creating his human form. After a couple of minutes the fox started grunting in pain as his bones were breaking to more of a human frame and fur and skin turning more human like. After the transformation Naruto jaw was agape.

**"What did I do something wrong?"**

"N-no.. you just.." Naruto pointed at Kurama "It's just that... you kinda look like me."

**"Well I do have your features from your DNA in your blood and my hair is blonde for your chunk of hair."** Kurama explained. **"We also have very, very similar chakra so we can lend each other chakra with ease and without contact but we can't that far off from each other if we do that."** Kurama got a mirror from Naruto's bag and checked his appearance. **"Hmm it seems that I will age the same as you because I look like a puny boy like you... I can manipulate my appearance to a younger age..hmm.. perhaps it's like unlocking another level as we age."**

"I don't look puny..." Naruto whined.

Kurama ignored his comment."**It seems like I can choose whether to hide or keep my whisker marks... I prefer them shown."**

"So you never did this before?"

**"Yes. It's my first time ever doing this... it will take me some time to get use to this form so I guess we can do more compatible training with each other."**

"This is so awesome!" Naruto cheered.

**"Before we train I need to get used to this from first so why don't you practice your new swords with your clones."**

"Hai"

* * *

"Sakura I think you should take a break. I heard your pushing yourself to much."

"No. I'm fine Sasuke."

"Really? Tsunade been telling me that she has to send you home early from your hospital shift since often since you weren't able to handle simple task without passing out." said Sasuke.

"I said I'm fine.." Sakura angrily mumbled. "Anyways how long till you can become back on duty?" she asked.

"Well Tsunade said she's having a hard time convincing the council to put me back as a leaf shonobi but she made some progress. She said I might be able to help you guys retrieve Naruto back in 2months with ANBU guards watching over me." he explained.

"Really? That was kinda fast. I was expecting like a year at least."

"Yeah I know. She is probably scaring them with her brute strength."

"Well I'm gonna go." Sakura said while getting up from her chair and heading outside of the prison heavily guarded by ABNU guards.

Sakura was out for training. She was thinking of ways to improve her training methods. Naruto has a massive amount of chakra and he could create a lot of shadow clones to speed of his training. But that requires a tremendous amount of stamina too. This is going to be a lot of work for Sakura but she has set her mind to be determined in becoming stronger. She went to get chakra weights to improve her chakra pools and stamina.

'_This is going to be hard work'_


End file.
